<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prom ( One-Shot ) by vanillachaii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255577">The Prom ( One-Shot )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillachaii/pseuds/vanillachaii'>vanillachaii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, Self Insert, ocxcanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillachaii/pseuds/vanillachaii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During Frosta’s Princess Prom, one Princex keeps to themself until they catch the eye of a certain shapeshifter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Double Trouble/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Prom ( One-Shot )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this fic I will be using the gender neutral word for Princess/Prince - Princex. This is just the version I’ve personally heard so sorry if it’s not common/correct. There will be a lot of singular ‘They’ being used as well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The icy blue ballroom was filled with a chorus of laughter, small talk, and whispered gossip slipping through various couple’s lips. The clinking of glasses echoed in the room, as honored guests celebrated what was yet another Princess Prom.<br/>The castle was made colorful as lights flashed and danced while pop music pulsed through speakers. The excitement was enough to bring brave couples onto the dancefloor, flushed together to the rhythm of the beat. </p>
<p>It seemed as if everyone was enjoying themselves, especially the group of princesses, who were talking and laughing together with their own plus ones. However, there was one person who was absent from the usual princess alliance, one who hardly ever showed up to the meetings, and one who never even expected to be invited to the annual princess prom in the first place. </p>
<p>Hydrista never considered themself a princess, it was baffling to them why they were even invited to Princess Prom. They weren't a princess at all, and in fact, felt very left out as the only ruler in Etheria who wasn't a woman. Despite how excluded they felt from the alliance, it was clear that the others felt differently. Why else would Frosta include them in the invitations? Maybe this was some sort of trick to make them join that whole rebellion thing. As if Hydrista would accept the offer, they hated getting into drama. Their kingdom was doing pretty well protecting itself from the Horde anyway. </p>
<p>The Princex stood in the corner of the room, a drink in hand but barely taking small sips of it. Everything was so loud; the music, the people - parties weren't really their thing. </p>
<p>As they were huddled in the small corner by themself, they pondered just heading home. Nobody seemed to notice them or strike up a conversation, plus this outfit was getting uncomfortable. </p>
<p>”Excuse me, darling -” </p>
<p>Hydrista whipped their head around, that had startled them. Suddenly in front of them was possibly the most interestingly dressed person they've seen at this party so far; a lizard-like figure, wearing a crop top with a very big fur coat. <br/>Hydrista couldn't help but blink after being addressed. </p>
<p>”I'm sorry?” they asked, wondering if somehow this person was talking to someone else. Someone behind them perhaps? This prompted them to quickly glance at whoever could be behind where they were standing, they heard a laugh and looked up to address this person who had clearly meant to be talking to them by the looks of it. </p>
<p>”Yes, I'm talking to you, sweetie” the shapeshifter chuckled, finding the confused reaction amusing. </p>
<p>Hydrista had never met a shapeshifter before, though they heard plenty about them. They pondered, what was one doing here outside of Crimson Waste? and in such a cold climate too. <br/>They were about to ask when the said shapeshifter abruptly interrupted their thoughts by joining their side, leaning against an icy pillar. </p>
<p>”So what are you doing all by yourself, sweetheart? An outfit like that shouldn't be wasted” the shapeshifter tsked. Hydrista was wearing a suit with a skirt in place of pants, and a cape attached to their back; it was boringly formal and nothing compared to the shapeshifter’s extravagant fashion choice. </p>
<p>”What are you doing outside the Crimson Waste?” Hydrista interjected, genuinely curious. Their new friend seemed surprised by the question. </p>
<p>”My my, someone knows their stuff” a grin crossed their features, exposing their sharp teeth ”I'm an actor, honey. I can play all kinds of roles in any kind of weather” they fluffed up their coat. </p>
<p>”so you are a shapeshifter” </p>
<p>The shapeshifter blinked both their eyes, before turning into a black blob and reappearing as Hydrista, themself. ”That's right, sweetie” they turned back into their original form with a bow ”I’m Double Trouble” they extended their hand. </p>
<p>Hydrista shook it ”Princex Hydrista of Drakonia” </p>
<p>Double Trouble gasped ”I wasn't aware I was talking to royalty!” they dramatically bowed their head as they held Hydrista’s palm ”Forgive me, your majesty” </p>
<p>Hydrista laughed ”No need to be formal, it's nice to meet you” they gave Double Trouble a smile, which the shapeshifter returned. <br/>The music surrounding the castle suddenly got more upbeat and Double Trouble unexpectedly grabbed both the Princex’s hands. </p>
<p>”Do you wanna dance?” <br/>Hydrista nervously laughed ”Oh! Uh- I'm not much of a-” <br/>”Oh come on, darling! Like I said, your outfit shouldn't go to waste. Besides you seem tense. Lighten up! It's a party!” Double trouble grinned as they quickly led the Princex to the dancefloor. </p>
<p>Before Hydrista could fully comprehend what just happened, they found themself among bright lights and other dancers. They were nervous even to make one step, but Double trouble was having none of that. The shapeshifter twirled their Princex around, helping them get on their feet. Hydrista let out a laugh as they were led along, they wouldn't protest. </p>
<p>The two waltzed together, hands firmly holding each other, sometimes Double Trouble would twirl Hydrista again or would dramatically dip them but the gestures always earned a giggle. A chuckle came from the shapeshifter, pleased that their dance partner was enjoying themself. </p>
<p>”Having fun, darling?” Double Trouble whispered in their ear, voice silky and sweet. Hydrista looked up at them, face dusted with pink. </p>
<p>”Yes, actually, I am” they smiled nervously, unable to keep their eyes off the taller shapeshifter who was smiling in return. </p>
<p>Abruptly the music got cut off and gasps could be heard throughout the castle. Hydrista and Double Trouble froze and then looked over with the equally as shocked crowd. Some blonde girl just pushed another girl into an ice sculpture and was currently holding the other girl by the lapels of her red suit. Oh dear.</p>
<p>Princess Frosta immediately intervened and things seemed taken care of for everyone to relax. The music was just about to start up again before a massive explosion erupted within the walls of the castle, causing the guests to panic and flee. Hydrista was paralyzed with fear, and Double Trouble had to physically grab them and run to a safe spot. </p>
<p>The Princex clung to Double trouble as they shook from the fear. Each piercing sound of bombs going off followed by ice cracking made them terrified. </p>
<p>”I’ve got you, darling! Don't worry!” Double Trouble exclaimed as they wrapped their coat around Hydrista. What a way to ruin a party! <br/>Hydrista was too shaken up to speak, they were pretty sure their makeup was smudged, and their outfit half frozen. </p>
<p>Once safely outside the Kingdom of Snows, the pair clung onto each other for warmth and protection. Double trouble still had their coat wrapped around Hydrista, who was still attached to them as if their life depended on it. </p>
<p>”Are you alright, Princex?” Double Trouble asked, cupping Hydrista by the chin and lifting their head up. They seemed genuinely concerned, no longer being a tease. <br/>It was clear by the runny makeup that Hydrista was crying. The shapeshifter's brows knit together in worry. </p>
<p>”Oh Darling….” Double trouble held Hydrista close, planting a soft, sweet kiss on the other’s forehead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”let’s get you home”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>